Interview with Rex
by extremist
Summary: Own by me, Farah is taking interview of our hero. Please read and review. Humour.


**Hey every one. This is not fan fiction. It is a interview.**

**R= Rex D=Diane**

* * *

This is Diane Farrah from ultimate exposure. Today we are with Rex. The hero of the world who was the one to cure the world wide evos.

D: Hello! Rex.

R: Hey,You are looking good today.

D: Than you very much, So tell us about your self a little,all of you fans actually dont know much about you.

R:Actually for past couple month, I also didnt knew who I am but now I know. I am Rex salazar, My father name is Rafeal,my mother name is Voilete,my brother name is Ceasar.

D:I have met your brother but what about your parents?

R: They are dead.

D: Oh I am sorry.

R: Its okay.

D: Tell us that when Black knight was the head of providence in the beggining where were you,uou were missing for 6 months.

R: Its quite complicated . I was send in future by an evo.

D: So, you ended up in future.

R: Yup.

D: Tell me about your enimies?

R: Going on that side there would be a long long list but I will tell you the basic persons.

Van kliese, Mad,evil, always thought he is intelligent but he is not.

Black knight, She smiles to much,mad but pretty.

D: Thats it, no more enymies.

R: actually there are many but I wont name them they all are still out there they will want to kill me more if I tell truth about them.

D: As you wish , Rex I will take a name you will tell us about that person so that will explain in which type of people are you staying with.

R: Sure, why not.

D: Bobo.

R: My side kick,funny,good fighter but his smell is un bearable , Dirty,he only washes himself once a year.

D:Doctor Holiday.

R: A nice, kind,cute,but she cares so much and she make me study a lot.

D: tell us about agent Six.

R: Great partner, he does not speak much, mystryious and serious . Can you belive it he is the only man who does not laugh at my joke and when he slep he wear suit.

F: He have.. some one in his life..

R: Oh! Sorry, ladies he already taken by some one . Where as I am free and...

F: Who is the women he is in love with?

R: Doctor Holiday.

F: Ohhh, wish him good luck and I already have met your brother Ceasar tell me about him?

R: My brother is out of this world he is strange, last time I saw him practicing his new experiment in front of a mirror to see how he looks.

F: White knight.

R: Big,bossy,grumpy,harsh,heart of stone,nanite free,spoiler of fun,enemy of enjoyment and he is the only one I think in the world who listnes and complete order.

F: Is it hard to have a boss like white knight?

R: You are saying hard,it is impossible to have a boss like him dont ask how I stay with him.

F: Your frind Noah.

R: He is better in basketball...actually he is better than me in every thing except kicking evos butt.

F: I remmember a long ago there was a boy named ben or was saying himself a hero of some kind. Will you tell us about him?

R: Oh! He was a great was a hero of his became good friends later but I dont think I will ever meet him again.

F: Do you miss that by?

R: Of course, I miss him.

F: Is there a special girl in your life?

R: Yup, A great she tied to find ways to break my bones but now she try to find ways to make me happy.

F: Her name?

R: Circe.

F: I will like to meet her.

R: Trust me,she wont like to meet you.

F: Sad to hear if you got to give a message to your enemy what and who will be?

R: I would like to ask Van kliese which shampoo he uses Doc's hair these days are quite messy she could use that shampoo and then her hairs will be long,silky and smoth.

F: Ha Ha Ha, I really like your sence of I and I know most of the fans would like to know your full share with us.

R: Sure, I have told every one so many time my story but lets do it again.

F: Please began.

R: It started when bunch of rich guys decided that they want to live ,they got the best scientists in the world to figure out answer was nanites these microscopic machines could cure the dieases and hunger and pretty much will make the world a better place to live. My parents and older brother was on the team same as Van kliese. Then one day there was an accident to save my life my parents injected me with nanites. It worked my life got saved but there were few crazy side effects like the effect that I could talk to machine and later on build some pretty cool stuff. Back then the rich guys were thinking how far could they take the nanites? Turns out pretty far, these little machine could controll the very fabric of this universe but the needed master controll nanite to control them and tell them what to ,gravity,time,space,elements and mechanical all the things that make the universe together it will pretty much make you god. When my parents found out that the consurmption was gonna put those nanites in themselves they kind of freaked of and save earth kind of had to be done to stop them turns out the nanite event. But it did not turn out well for my parents they got traped and eventually died still not sure how. My brother got lost in good news was the master nanites were no more and the bad news was un programmed nanites got spread around the world and DNA plus nanites equal to an kliese became an Evo and became the worlds biggest pain where as me I made good friends and some enymies but I lose my time I woke up and said who am I? Then was when agent six found worked for providence a police force worked to deafet Evos and I later joined there was a great for a while I had my own personal doctor, a chimp sidekick,a cool best friend to hangout with I was a full hero. Van kliese was a pain in neck but I took care of it many times then the things began to get not so cool my brother showed up out of no where I ended up in 6 months in future to find out that white knight is kicked out from providence and there is a new lady uncharged Black again started the nanite project she almost got the original scientist of nanite to work together again. I teamed up with Six, Holiday, Bobo and White knight against the master control nanite were spread across the world and then we have been racing against providence to get them back. We almost had all the master controll nanite but soon black knight came knocking and took them. She started the nanite project and became god only the ¼ along with consumption. I turned into a a big great EVO and kicked there butt.I talked to nanite cured all the evo and BAM I saved the world every one goes home I dont know where all my enmies dissapeared.

F: That was some long story.

R: I know.

F: Thank you for your time.I hope to see you soon.

R:Me to.

I hope guys you enjoyed it. I don't own idea was mine. There is only this page no other chapter. I can add Six,Holiday or Ceasar interview if you want too . But if you want too then.

I am sure when Rex is gonna return to providence every one is gonna kill him.


End file.
